Illusion of Control
by Killer Moth
Summary: It is a life lesson given to Robin by Argent. Rated M for major sexual themes. Request piece for Rider Paladin.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you read before you. All rights belong to Warner Brothers and all that.

Author's Note: Another Robin/Argent lemon for Kokuryu, and my implementing his suggestion before you. Also, I'm giving special thanks to him for the personal impetus on my writing "Caramel" (my most recent "Law & Order" lemon). Thanks, man.

Beta: Still looking.

Timeline: Post fifth season.

------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know. Isn't that a little painful?" Argent posed to Raven whilst promenading in the bay outside Titans Tower.

"You could go the other way, but that's what we call 'sadism.'"

"Definitely not for me; reminds me of that wanker, Slade."

"Well, if we ever catch him, we can pull that on him and see how he feels being on the receiving end." There was a minor crimson tint in the demoness' eyes.

"That would be nice. And could you stop with the evil eye, please?"

Her companion's normal eye color was promptly restored. "Old habits."

"Right. And thanks for the help."

"No problem. I hate to say it, but he needs to see that he can't always be in control of the situation. Of course, I don't want to crush his mind or be unduly cruel to him, either — darn it — and it's not my place, anyway."

"So, that leaves me: the new girlfriend."

"You'll be fine. Maybe you both will end up enjoying it."

Her eyebrows descended. "Yeah, right."

------------------------------------------------------

Later, Argent slithered into Robin's vacant quarters, a duffel bag slung over her shoulder. She fished out a pair of handcuffs.

"I wonder what weird painting hangs in your closet, Raven. I'd rather use my personal touch, anyway." She then manufactured a set of manacles. Suddenly, her Communicator bleeped.

"Argent here." She sited the device close to her face, obscuring the surroundings.

Raven's visage appeared, whispering, "This is Raven. We're about finished with the mission. Is everything ready?"

"Not yet; I need a few minutes."

"I'll stall him. Raven, out."

She sighed as she ransacked her handbag. "All this kinkiness better be worth it."

------------------------------------------------------

Robin parked the R-Cycle into the hangar bay. He nearly chucked his monogrammed helmet into a wall.

"You're usually more effective with your toys," Raven deadpanned in her approach of him.

"And I usually get better results than what happened tonight: Control Freak almost got away because I became overconfident."

"Robin, it's not the end of the world. Besides, it's Control Freak — he's more likely to ask you for your autograph than to attack you. Some villains simply aren't a challenge."

He compressed his lips. "It's not the same."

"Yes, it is. And it's better you learn now than against someone who _is_ worth a fight: like Slade."

"Don't, Raven."

"Or maybe there is something else bothering you? I don't need to be empathic to see that."

He swung his body around. "Anyone ever tell you you'd make a good detective?"

"Learned from the best. I'll just take a wild guess and assume it's about Argent."

The two headed toward the elevator. "Maybe."

"To answer your question: I might make for a good detective, but I certainly wouldn't be much of a psychic. So, let's skip the usual cloak-and-dagger routine for once."

He cracked a slight grin as he pushed the button. "Aren't you supposed to be the cryptic one?

"Trigon's dead and I'm too tired right now. So…?"

The elevator doors parted forth and they stepped inside. "So, she's remained with me so far. But there are nights where I wonder about her free-spirited nature."

"And you don't care for it?"

Robin inputted the proper floor key, activating the apparatus upward. "I didn't say that."

"Look, I'm not good at giving advice or taking it, but I can tell you my overall observations. I think there is a big difference between her and someone like, say, Starfire, whom — and I'm a little ashamed to say this — if you were to tell her to dive into a supernova or black hole, she would. I think Argent lets you have your ways, but up to a certain point."

"Maybe that's true."

"Control is tricky, including controlling the control. I dare you to say that three times fast."

"Point taken. It's not for nothing that I wished I could have brought her along tonight, but it's Control Freak."

"So, save her for when the H.I.V.E. Five pulls something. The other item worth commenting is that Argent is full of surprises. She rolls with the punches, and it couldn't hurt for you to try, either."

"You're just hitting all the high notes tonight, aren't you?"

There was a twinkle in Raven's eye. "I'm just the benchwarmer; I'm sure Argent will do the rest."

He massaged his throbbing temples. "I swear I get a headache whenever you act like that."

"Get in line behind me."

------------------------------------------------------

Robin slogged to his room, his form drooping.

"Hey, Robin," Argent verbalized from the lavatory.

He unlatched his cape. "Argent."

"How was the mission, Love?"

"Simply Control Freak being himself. I would have brought you, but…."

"I know; fanboys aren't worth it."

"Things went different than as planned. What I should have done was…," he seethed.

"You're not going to kick yourself again, are you? I'm sure you did what you could."

"I don't know; what are you doing in there?"

"Something that you can focus your energy on instead, Love," she purred seductively.

If it were possible, two miniature Robins would materialize beside him, dressed as respective angel and devil, offering suggestions. "Well, right now, anything would be a good distraction."

"Oh, Robin, you sweet talker, you."

The Teen Wonder deftly removed his clothing, save for his mask. "I could always quote textbook biological reactions as part of my rationale instead."

"Once was enough, thank you. Now, lie on the bed and close your eyes — I've got a surprise for you."

He did as instructed. "You always did make for interesting surprises, Argent."

She at last entered the area. "You have no idea, Love."

The punk lass was clad in a lace embroidered indigo bra, matching mesh thong, transparent skirt, and thigh high black boots. She scaled on top of him, his skin shuddering from the fabric.

"Should I comment on the detail of this material you're suddenly wearing?" he gibed.

She shepherded his hands to his headboard. "I never realized what a nerd you can be, but I'm plenty smart, too. And I know that I have you right where I want you." She hastily clamped the shackles onto his wrists, locking him in place.

His eyes open, he struggled against the plasmatic cuffs. "What the? What is this?"

"Oh, relax. I'm not going to hurt you at all, Robin, but I'm doing this for your benefit."

The Titan leader scowled. "_My_ benefit?"

"To teach you that life is a 'chaotic system of pointless, random events.' Sorry, I've been hanging around Raven too much. Or, I just want to show you that you don't have to be in control all the time. Let someone else in control, like little, old, icky me."

"Argent…, Toni, I don't think that's in me."

"It's not like you to just give up. Try it first; you may like it."

"I don't know."

"These are the rules of the game: you wouldn't be able to touch or have me in any way, but I will perform for you. I _may_ grant you a desire if you show the right one. I will drive you so insane, so hard, that I'll break your pesky urge to control. So, relax and enjoy the show. Cool?"

Robin slackened himself. "You're not giving me a lot of choices here."

Argent's eyes brightened. "Good boy — you've just learned lesson one. Let's start with…" She fetched the shoulder bag and procured a bottle of honey.

"Honey is a little clichéd, isn't it?" he queried.

"I don't have money for any champagne nor can I get something English delivered here. Besides, whipped cream is more clichéd, anyway."

The female dappled the condiment onto distinct upper and lower regions of his body. "Now, tell me what you want."

"Well, the obvious would be licking the honey off."

"Oh, I think you know what I mean." Her fingertip brushed the tip of his corona.

"I'm tight-lipped, Toni."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" Her tongue darted all over, eyes roaming upward.

He shivered profusely. "Really."

"Don't get cocky on me…yet." She blotted the viscous fluid all-around his crotch, except his budding erection. She then performed a series of well-timed licks, each increasing in intensity.

"Now, what is it that you want?"

"I'm not going to fall for…"

"Yeah, you are. Say it," she taunted.

"No."

She plopped the sealed plastic bottle back into the carrier. "Then I'll have to keep working you until you get it right."

Argent's fingers traced the lines on his scrotum whilst lapping up the residual spots of sugar and saliva. A moan fled the male's lips.

"What was that, Robin?"

"That was nothing."

"You're a great crimefighter, which is why you're not much of a liar. Look at yourself now — you're the Rock of Gibraltar."

Robin glimpsed southward and indeed her statement proved true. "Love, you want control, but your pride won't let you see the truth: I have it and you don't. Now, say it, or shall I taunt you further?"

His wrists thrashed about the chains. "I won't."

"Fine, I'll up the ante." She striped off the sarong and seated onto his torso, her crevice mere inches from his mouth. Instinctively, he budged himself toward her with no result.

"Ready to admit defeat?"

"No."

The half-alien had a Cheshire grin. "Good. That way I can break you while I get to have some fun."

Her hand sloped downward, shifting the apparel aside. Her dampness seeped onto his chest, his eyes widening at the sight.

He fastened his eyes shut. "I won't concede a thing, Argent."

"Oh, give it up, Love. But I will say that I've always wanted to masturbate in front of a guy." Her index finger slid inside, kneading her pink vaginal folds.

"You wish you were doing this, weren't you?"

Robin writhed underneath her, the restraints rattling. "Okay, maybe a little."

"You're lucky I'm patient," she groaned as her digit probed in further. Her other hand was aimed at her silver-tinged clitoris, thumb at the ready.

"Now, look at me. Last chance — are you ready to admit it? I'll give you what you want if you do."

His eyes unlocked, he was silent as a stone. Nonplussed, she simultaneously rubbed the flesh within and without. He elongated his tongue in an attempt to catch any of her moisture.

"First off, you're not Starfire: you only have a regular tongue. Secondly, your body knows the obvious, so why don't you?"

His breathing quickened. "I'm not going to lose control." She extricated her hands and prodded herself ever so close to him. He sniffed her fragrance, nostrils flaring.

"Robin, how could you lose something you don't really have?" she whispered sultrily.

"Alright, I want to lick you in the worst way, and I want your lips on me down there. Satisfied?" he snarled through clenched teeth.

Argent beamed vibrantly. "Yeah. And thank God you gave up when you did — I'm not sure how much more _I _could have taken. Now, I do want to bounce off on you, but you've earned this, my lab rat."

She slinked downhill, her sodden cleft to his lips and his engorged penis to hers. The human wasted no time, slurping up the wetness. She blushed as she kissed his slit.

"Oh, Robin, yes. I'm not forgetting you, either — it's been a while since I've sucked on your cock." She consumed him, absorbing every inch. In similar fashion, she speedily bobbed her head.

The two lovers upheld a fanatic pace, each one desiring the other's climax. He murmured his appreciation whilst nibbling on her labia. She howled in delight and converted her orifice into a vacuum.

"Damn, Robin!"

"Toni, I'm going to…," he puffed.

"Cum in my mouth and I'll cum in yours."

He nodded in accord before grating her with his tongue. In turn, she filed him with her teeth, his organ quivering. Both screamed gratifyingly in the ensuing orgasms as semen gushed into her and her discharge splashed upon him.

Argent shinned up and kissed her lad, exchanging the bodily tangs. "How did you like not being in control for once?"

"It wasn't that bad; I lived to tell about it."

"Cool. I'd say you definitely have learned enough for now. Since you've been so good, what do _you_ want now? Round two, rest, wash you off, or…?"

Robin smiled knowingly. "I don't want a thing, Toni, not one thing. Except, get these chains off of me."

------------------------------------------------------

Leave me a review if you wish, and see you in the funny papers.


End file.
